


Oblivious to a fault

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Izuna knows something's wrong but he can't find out what. Thankfully, Madara doesn't hesitate to tell him what's up !





	Oblivious to a fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Puzzleshipper for the Prompt List #1 Imagines
> 
> (Hello, it's me, still bad with titles!)

Something was wrong. Not horribly so but ever since he left the house, Izuna had been feeling .. displeased. Because something was wrong and he couldn’t point at it, he couldn’t even begin to understand where the feeling was coming from. It was as if his routine had been thrown away somehow and Izuna liked his routine. Oh, of course, he didn’t like his days to be the exact same, one after the other but .. he had his habits and he enjoyed them.

Still. There was something and Izuna was having a hard time focusing on anything else so much he almost bumped into people as he was walking down Konoha’s streets to the Hokage tower. It wasn’t easy to shake the feeling off but he did his best to do so, trying to get in the mood for what was coming.

The very first official meeting between the Senju and the Uchiha clans since Konoha’s creation. It had been six months already. Six ! Izuna couldn’t say he had been quite enthusiastic about it to begin with, especially with how Tobirama almost killed him but ! What results ! The village was growing more and more, both clans were meddling as well and the most important part was the fact that no one had killed anyone just yet. Also, other clans were starting to send letters to them, asking to join their alliance. Which was thrilling and very stressing, especially for Izuna as he, with Tobirama, would be the ones to overread them and take decisions. Hashirama and Madara, as both the leaders of their current settlement had asked them to. It wasn’t an easy cooperation but they made it work, somehow.

The Hokage tower wasn’t exactly just that yet. Sure, just like any other house in the village yet, Hashirama could have used his mokuton to build something a little more grand but the leaders had decided to go for something durable, for that important place. It would be where all the important decisions would be taken after all. Where people would work, where archives would he kept. The Uchiha clan remembered well the great fire from ten years ago that destroyed half their archives and had forced older Uchihas to write down all these lost important papers again, the ones they remembered, at least. Izuna remembered it as well, how the small wooden building had caught fire late at night because of a candle.

He might be the one who left the candle lit up there in the first place.

As for the tower, it was still being built. Since it wasn’t as vital as other parts of the village, its construction had been postponed. The high walls around Konoha had been their priority, as well as the lookout towers. Making sure people would have places to live in as well. Both clans had abandoned it all behind after all, moving to that place Hashirama and Madara chose so long ago with the little belongings they wished to keep and everything had been rebuilt from there. The tower was important, of course but it was a commodity, not a part of their defense system nor a place where people lived. Hence why it was still under construction. Using stone instead of wood also was quite something.

For the time being, all meetings were happening in a house Hashirama had grown for them to use and Izuna was going just there.

The road from his house wasn’t a long one but since Izuna was early, he decided to walk a less direct path. Today, the market should be there for him to find some fruits for breakfast, as well as a cup of tea and Izuna took his sweet time enjoying himself on his own. It wasn’t often that he could do so, lately, too busy with the village’s obligations, with his brother getting on his nerves because he himself was stressed with the whole situation. Sure, Madara had been clan head for years before Konoha but this was yet another level after all. Two huge clans merging together for peace. Of course it was stressing.

Izuna was not that stressed though. Not because he didn’t have as much responsibilities as his brother but .. he did have a way to relax. A way he had indulged in to before but now .. things were a little more serious. Which was weird, considering the situation but Izuna couldn’t complain. He was enjoying himself very much so, after all. And he hoped it was going to last.

The feeling from earlier returned when Izuna was leaning against a tree, sipping at the tea he just bought. Not only because of his own feelings but also because of people. People, both Senjus and Uchihas, mostly civilians, staring at him. Not openly, of course, these were side glances and whispers and turning away when they were caught and Izuna didn’t like that. Did he have something on the middle of the face ? Izuna had made sure to actually brush his hair this morning. Which didn’t happen that often. But it couldn’t be just that. People couldn’t be speaking about his hair, could they ?

Still, Izuna was pretty sure people would never shut up, were they to see Madara’s hair all washed and combed. Which probably happened once a year, at most. Maybe less.

But no, his hair wasn’t today’s big deal, apparently. They weren’t looking at his head, after all, just slightly lower and Izuna had to look down himself, as discreetly as he could, to see if there was something wrong with his clothes but there wasn’t. They were quite normal. Nothing catching his eyes anyways. Why would people look at him like that, then ?

Newly annoyed, despite how good he had been feeling in the morning, Izuna quickly left the market, pushing his hands down his pockets and gritting his teeth. The feeling from earlier was growing stronger and stronger now, to a point it was all he could think about and Izuna didn’t know what to do with it. His only hope for now was that it would pass, somehow. Eventually.

Today wasn’t the right day to overthink things like this. Not with that important meeting coming up. Sure, it was going to be easy, as things had been quite simple between both clans and people were getting along better than they had imagined to begin with. But the elders had asked for it and Izuna was quite certain they were going to complain about futile things all the meeting long but oh well. He could ignore them, he wasn’t Madara. He wasn’t clan head and Izuna liked it very much, even if he was next in line, were Madara to die.

Who would ever be strong enough to kill Madara anyways ? Expect Hashirama and Hashirama was quite too happy to be friends with Madara again to ever hurt him.

The provisory meeting room where the meeting was to happen was crowded already. With both Uchihas and Senjus, their respective leaders, their elders and everyone who had the slightest power in both the clans, in order to address all the subjects that mattered. The village’s defense, the kids’ education, the hospital, the civilians’ protection. All these were Madara’s, though. Izuna would only have to intervene when they’d be talking about the clans who asked to join their alliance. Tobirama was going to be by his side. And seeing the stack of notes in the Senju’s hands, he had nothing to worry about.

The meeting was mostly boring. Even if people were quite happy with the positive results they had, recently, with how it all worked out better than anyone ever imagined. It was even surprising it was that easy, considering both clans had been at war for so long, for so many generations and Izuna was the first one to be surprised about the whole situation but oh well. He couldn’t exactly complain. Especially not with how easy things were for him, lately. And sure, Izuna had been one of the people who voted against the alliance when Madara first offered it to the clan. When he first decided to listen to Hashirama, rather than his peers and many people felt betrayed with his proposition but Izuna knew now how it had been the only solution for both clans to survive.

After his part was done, after he was able to sit down again, near his brother who seemed to be gritting his teeth for unknown reasons, Izuna propped his head on his hand, focusing on anything but the meeting now. He already knew what Madara and Hashirama were going to talk about, as he had helped them with the many reports they wrote, for the past two weeks and Madara would make sure to elbow his ribs, were a vote require his attention. All Izuna had to do was go vote the same way Madara would, holding up his hand or not, if needed. Madara had proved him that all this had been the best thing that could have happened for the clan, despite how he had been against it, at first. Izuna trusted his brother to the core, now.

As he wasn’t focused on the meeting anymore, Izuna kept looking around, dark eyes bored as he was trying find something interesting to focus on, considering the situation. But here again, he could see the glances shot his way, the way people were trying not to stare at him for too long and Izuna wished he could have set them on fire without it being too rude. Which wasn’t possible, probably but he hated it. He did. All he wanted was for them to stop being so openly .. shocked ? Izuna could hear whispers, even if he couldn’t make them out, people leaning to the closest person to pass down the secret Izuna seemed to be the only one to be oblivious about. Even Madara seemed aware of that thing following him ever since he left home this morning. Even Hashirama himself as he kept chuckling between two sentences.

Izuna eventually decided to ignore them all and focus on the only person that mattered properly in the room.

Itama Senju.

Now, it had been a surprise for Izuna to realize that that big dorky ever smiling giant used to be Hashirama’s youngest, cute and adorable brother. Izuna remembered well Itama from the times when they used to be children at war, he remembered his weird fighting style and, of course, his unique hair. Half brown, half white. Hard to forget, really and yet, for a long time, Izuna had thought Itama had died during a battle. But he hadn’t, despite his disappearance from the battlefields. He had become a doctor. Of course, he continued to go to war but he stayed in safe places, in order to heal the injured brought back behind.

It had been a surprise, when the alliance was signed and Izuna realized the two weird looking guys next to Hashirama and Tobirama indeed were Kawarama and Itama. And that Itama was quite .. attractive. His looks soft, still and a bit shy, sometimes but very much attentive and adorable.

It took them around a week of too obvious flirting and side glances until they finally found a dark closet and got at it with little restraints.

Now it had become .. more than just stumbling in bed (or any other surface) together. They didn’t only have sex together anymore. They had meals together, they spent time together. It had become .. casual and even quite .. domestic. Izuna couldn’t say he didn’t like that.

Itama was looking as normal as he usually did, today. Just the same he did in the morning, when Izuna woke up by his side after they spent the night together and Izuna tried not to be too obvious in his staring but he couldn’t help it. Itama was quite cute, after all. And Izuna had grown .. attached to him. Of course he did. How couldn’t have he ? He liked him very much.

The mid-day pause eventually came and Izuna was happy to be able to leave his brother’s side to finally get some fresh air. It wasn’t that bad, usually but Madara seemed to be quite in a bad mood today and Izuna couldn’t understand why. He had done his part, after all, he had voted when he had to, the same answer Madara did. And yet, Madara wouldn’t stop glaring at him, even now they were out and Izuna was leaning against a tree, stretching and humming as he did so.

“Hello beautiful,” a very familiar voice whispered, oh so close and yet so far and Izuna smiled, despite his closed eyes, he tried not to shift into the man’s arms. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Almost a secret, at least. “I hoped we’d share breakfast together, this morning,” Itama continued, teasing and Izuna cracked an eye open, he tilted his head to the side.

“You were sleeping like a rock, as always,” Izuna rolled his eyes, he hummed. Waking Itama up in the morning was impossible. Izuna tried, once. He found himself trapped between two strong arms, against an even stronger chest and unable to move anymore until Itama was finally waking up and letting go of him.

“Mh, I was,” Itama laughed, scratching the back of his head. “You tired me a lot last night, after all.”

Izuna smirked. That he did. But it wasn’t as if he could have done any other way, seeing how Itama could give it good for him. Not when he couldn’t stop begging for more.

“Shall we go have lunch together somewhere ?” Itama offered after a short pause and another smile, his beautiful eyes shifting from Izuna’s to a little lower. It made Izuna shiver, feeling like Itama had many things in mind at the moment but Izuna couldn’t exactly complain. Even if he was a little sore at the moment.

“You’re not going anywhere,” a hiss startled them both out of their lovey dovey bubble and the two of them turned their head toward a very, very pissed off Madara, who had stomped his way to them, his dark aura following after him.

“Oh, hi brother !” Izuna smiled brightly. A way to piss Madara off even more, of course, but, really, it had become one of Izuna’s favorite pastime, as for late. Because he loved seeing Madara oh so frustrated with things around him. Izuna felt like he could see how his brother used to be, back in their youth, before war worn him out like every other clan member. An amazing sight, after all they went through with together.

“Don’t,” Madara spat, seething with anger and eyes turning red with his sharingans. “Don’t you have any shame ?”

Izuna blinked, a little confused with the situation and it seemed to anger Madara even more. Why would he be so angry now ? He didn’t do anything bad lately. He didn’t even tease him that much.

“What are you talking about ?” Izuna questioned and for a moment, he wondered if Madara wasn’t going to burst into flames and combust that exact moment. Especially with how flustered he was.

“The marks on your neck that you don’t even have the decency to hide,” Madara hissed between clenched jaws and Izuna’s eyes widened a bit.

Marks on his neck ? Oh ! Now, that was what had been bothering him ever since he left home this morning ! The uncomfortable tickling of the hickeys on his neck. Well hickeys .. he remembered well how Itama bit down on his neck as he had been riding his cock, whispering the dirtiest things coming to his mind as he was doing so. A show of frustration, really but it wasn’t surprising it left a mark, or several. And it wasn’t surprising people would stare and whisper as he walked by, seeing how he officially was single and good to court. He did receive quite a number of marriage proposals since Konoha was created, after all and his relationship with Itama was supposed to be a secret.

Thing was, Madara was quite aware of it. Mostly because he didn’t think necessary to knock at his front door before he entered, one afternoon. And caught them getting frisky in the middle of the living room, right on top of the tatamis. Izuna was pretty sure Madara would never forget the image of his little brother kneeling between the Senju’s thighs, sucking his cock happily. And it had taken some time for Madara to come to terms with their relationship and accept it. He didn’t exactly like it but Izuna knew better.

“Just let people think I’ve been training too hard,” Izuna shrugged with a smirk, touching said mark as he did so. It seemed quite sizable. More than he had first thought but Izuna hadn’t taken the time to look at himself in a mirror before he left in the morning. Not even when he had been combing his hair.

Madara was about to answer, but Itama stepped forward, closer to Izuna and smiled, emitting a soft chuckle.

“What about yours though ?” Itama questioned, tilting his head to the side. “Has Tobs let you in his pants yet or are you still working your way on him ?”

Madara’s eyes widened, he patted his neck as if searching for something that might hurt a little, the way a hickey would and Izuna laughed at his brother’s expanse, he shook his head, seeing Madara’s horror in his eyes. But he knew how infatuated Madara was with the aforementioned Senju lately, how he had the hots for Tobirama. It wasn’t going to be easy, for the two of them, seeing their clashing personalities but Izuna and Itama both knew Tobirama very much liked Madara in return. Kind of. It was mostly lust for now, it was mostly them tiptoeing around each other and coming to terms with their respective feelings. Not an easy thing to do but oh well. Izuna wasn’t going to meddle and he knew for a fact that Itama wouldn’t either.

“Just be .. discreet !” Madara eventually snapped after he realized there was no mark on his skin, nor anything of the sort. “And stay away from each other ! You’re too close !”

Izuna blinked, seeing how Itama was standing at least two steps away from him, as casually as he could be with his hands in his pockets and Madara walked away, his cheeks still as red as they could get, his aura as dark as before.

There then was a moment of pause, during which the two of them looked at each other almost in disbelief, because of the conversation they just had. Still, a bruise was only a bruise, no one was supposed to know it came from a sexual encounter and Izuna didn’t care what people thought anyways. On the contrary, it might help them realize that he wasn’t free, that he wasn’t available anymore and they’d stop sending marriage proposals. Izuna oh so hoped so. He was sick of them. He wished he could just state that he and Itama were a thing. But Madara was right with one thing, at least. They should stay discreet for now. Mostly when all the elders, who weren’t as open minded as the newer generations, were around them.

Still, they weren’t that close despite how much Izuna wanted to kiss his lover at the moment.

“Lunch together, then ?” Itama offered, with a soft smile. “I mean, there should be the official feast on the way but ..”

“Let’s not anger Brother more than he already is,” Izuna sighed, despite how much he wanted to. But it was a bad idea, still. Madara seemed stressed enough already. “He wouldn’t mind sleeping in my bed for the next months just to keep us apart, if we push him too much.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Itama sighed exaggeratingly, he rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Can I at least sit beside you while eating, or is it too much for your prude brother ?”

Izuna couldn’t help laughing at the teasing tone, he punched his lover’s shoulder in a fake-friendly way and he started heading toward where the tables had been set for the clan’s members to join and feast together as a show of trust. It was the first time anything like this was happening ever since the truce had been signed and Izuna couldn’t say he wasn’t at least a little excited with it. Especially seeing how happy all the people around the tables seemed to be already. Putting the elders aside, of course but all of them, Senjus and Uchihas both, were old grumpy farts and Izuna wished they could stay out the village’s business to begin with.

“By the way,” Itama smiled as they were sitting down together, side by side and not so far from where Kawarama was and Izuna hummed softly, in answer. “Is that my shirt ?”

Izuna’s smile widened a little, as he looked down at the oversized shirt on his chest, he tilted his head to the side as he did.

“Yeah, I couldn’t find mine in the morning,” Izuna shrugged. Sure, it was kind of obvious that shirt wasn’t exactly his, and there probably was the Senju emblem sewn at the back of the collar, hidden under his ponytail, but Izuna didn’t mind. People usually didn’t notice this kind of things and the hickeys on his neck probably were drawing more attention than this.

“Mh,” Itama grumbled with a soft voice. “I guess it was lost somewhere when I was undressing you.”

Kawarama’s snort by their side made the two of them smile knowingly and Izuna turned away before his brother could catch them being “too close” by his standings. It was best not to taunt him too much, as he already was quite angry with him. But he would, some other day. For now, all he wanted was spend some time with the guy he liked, even if said man was a Senju, and to bear with the rest of the whole meeting without getting too annoyed with it all.

And he hoped Itama would join him again tonight, at his home. Have some fun together. Cuddle. Lazily kiss until they were falling asleep and wake up together in the morning. Izuna never imagined it would ever happen, that he’d like a relationship as domestic as this one but oh well. He couldn’t complain.

He liked his lover too much to care. Maybe he did love him. Izuna didn’t know for the moment but he didn’t want to bother his mind with it all at the moment. Not when Itama was pressing his thigh against his under the table in the most innocent way possible but the contact felt good. It did and Izuna pressed back knowing it was all they could do at the moment.

One day, though. One day, they’d be able to show themselves as they truly were. Lovers. Maybe even a bit more than that.


End file.
